Bora
Bora is part of the Xandare system in Hex #0601. First Contact The 14 Red Dogs Society established contact with the inhabitants, after the initial few armed conflicts and the consequent surrender of a few tribes, the operation, to help these scattered tribes, whilst using it as a smoke screen to gain access to the pretech vaults, could begin. Reason for Quarantine The planet itself is protected by an advanced defensive net system aimed to take down any ships that come in range. The charity employed scientists quickly realised that the planetary defences were activated to make sure nobody would disturb or remove the technology buried here. Megafauna Artificial beasts roam this chunk of ice. Their creation has so far been attributed to two factors the automated defense system genetically augmenting it’s fauna, to fulfill the VI’s simple function of containing the planet, and the harsh environment created by a Teraformer malfunction during the scream. The beasts are so large their hearts are practically on fire and the planets frozen environment is the only thing keeping them from immediate and fiery demise, the biggest of these creatures follow giant blizzard tornados. 14 Red Dogs Assets on Bora Base of Influence: The 14 Red Dogs Society managed to get their hands on a terminal connected to the automated defense system, and analysed its protocols and code to find ways to visit and operate on the planet. Covert Shipping: Built from the many ships that have been blown out of the skies, by the automated defense system, there is now a fleet tailored for going under the automated radars and moving more resources to help the tribes and the Society. Party Machine: The 14 Red Dogs have created an entertainment dome to improve relations with the natives of Bora, under the leadership of Sin Fung Dijkstra, the dome was formed to warm up the cold hearts of these Borans. Drugs, pleasures of the flesh, gambling and guns. To make this frozen shithole a better place. Pretech Researchers: Acquired in a backroom deal with Triangulum, through the veil of the Tartarus Network, this collection of Serfs and high quality equipment are a small donation from the sectors leading scientists, in exchange the Society donated them a care package of some priceless guild tech. Now these serfs bound under the calculating minds of IT operate on Bora with reckless disregard to imperial morality. Quarantined World The world is under a quarantine, and space travel to and from it is strictly forbidden. This may be enforced by massive ground batteries that burn any interlopers from the planet's sky, or it may be that a neighboring world runs a persistent blockade. Enemies: * Defense installation commander * Suspicious patrol leader * Crazed asteroid hermit Friends: * Relative of a person trapped on the world * Humanitarian relief official * Treasure hunter Complications: * The natives want to remain isolated * The quarantine is enforced by an ancient alien installation * The world is rife with maltech abominations * The blockade is meant to starve everyone on the barren world Things: * Defense grid key * Bribe for getting someone out * Abandoned alien tech Places: * Bridge of a blockading ship * Defense installation control room * Refugee camp Tomb World Tomb worlds are planets that were once inhabited by humans before the Silence. The sudden collapse of the jump gate network and the inability to bring in the massive food supplies required by the planet resulted in starvation, warfare, and death. Most tomb worlds are naturally hostile to human habitation and could not raise sufficient crops to maintain life. The few hydroponic facilities were usually destroyed in the fighting, and all that is left now are ruins, bones, and silence. Enemies: * Demented survivor tribe chieftain * Avaricious scavenger * Automated defense system * Native predator Friends: * Scavenger fleet captain * Archaeologist * Salvaging historian * Xenophilic native survivor Complications: * The ruins are full of booby-traps left by the final inhabitants * The world's atmosphere quickly degrades anything in an opened building * A handful of desperate natives survived the silence * The structures are unstable and collapsing Things: * Lost pretech equipment * Tech caches * Stores of unused munitions * Ancient historical data Places: * Crumbling hive-city * City square carpeted in bones * Ruined hydroponic facility * Cannibal tribe's lair * Dead orbital jump gate Category:Planets Category:Xandare